


Innocent Flowers!?!

by InsomniackNixie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Het Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniackNixie/pseuds/InsomniackNixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with an innocent, unassuming flower, things just snowballed from there. Who would have thought Madara had his eye on a Senju? Or that the Senju was looking back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well, I Wasn't Expecting That!

Innocent Flowers !?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights and monies belong to the copywrite holders. I am not making any money from this work of fan fiction.

 

Chapter 1: Well, I wasn't expecting that!

 

Early to Mid-Morning

A huge, lush meadow covered in delicate looking flowers greeted the just rising sun with cheery brightness, swaying in the slight breeze. These unassuming blossoms looked like Daisies with three layers of petals, the outer layer is dark blue, the second a snowy white, the last a pale purple topped by a rounded mound of dark yellow pistels and stamens heavy with pollen. There was a hill just about halfway through that lifted the elevation by a few feet with a door that was painted a grass green and almost covered by the waist-high flowers. As the sun reached mid-morning a dark haired young man reached the field of flowers, and seeing the mound in the middle had a door, indicating at least a place to rest he slowed to a walk, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth deeply to regain his breath as he aimed for the door. Less than an hour later when another young man, this time with icy-white hair entered the field and seeing the door had the exact same thought, you could almost hear laughter on the breeze. For people who wondered if Kami had a sense of humour, this flower on this day was the answer.

Noon to Evening

A wanton moan reverberated off of plain hard-packed earthen walls as sweat rolled down lust flushed skin to sink into already damp thin cotton sheets as the sound of flesh meeting flesh cut through the humid air. If anyone had asked the two young men on the bed a mere twelve hours ago if either had designs on the other or if they could ever imagine a circumstance that would have them in the situation they now found themselves in, the answer would have been two adamant replies of 'no!', and a hail of weaponry. Now an icy-haired seventeen year old had his strong thighs wrapped around the hard driving hips of his twenty year old most vocal detractor and his calloused hands buried in long spiky black hair as he pulled kiss swollen lips to his own for a messy arousing battle of tongues as both young men were pushed toward a third body shaking orgasm.

If anyone who knew them had stumbled upon this scene they would have stared stunned, before shouting 'how the Hell did this happen?' They would not have been surprised to learn that this wasn't the result of clandestine courting. They would have been horrified, however to learn that a flower was to blame for this happening. More specifically the pollen of a certain species of Daisy found only in select spots in Grass Country well away from the regular routes of travel. Most were unaware that the pollen was used, in heavily diluted form, in aphrodisiacs all over the Elemental Lands in pleasure houses and sold in high end specialty 'couples' shops. The amount that they had been exposed to would last at least four hours, unless they used chakra. In which case the effect would be intensified and the time extended by at least two more hours and many more orgasms leaving both young men exhausted and very sore in delicate places. By the time evening shadows blanketed the fields both young men had surrendered to slumber.

Much later

Madara's eyes snapped open an hour or two before dawn to see nothing but white, 'White?' He blinked before his mind processed the fact that he was half laying on someone. Drawing away slightly to look at the lithe, lean muscled body half pinned under him, the events of the day before surfaced from his sleep fogged mind as his eyes alighted on the happuri face guard, and at the memories of the activities of the day before his lips formed a surprisingly sensual smirk. Silently he slipped out from under the covers just enough to snag his supply scroll with the med-kit, using a bare wisp of chakra he popped the med-kit out, opening it he palmed the pot of burn salve and returned the med-kit to the scroll, tossing the scroll on to his clothes. Opening the pot of burn salve he coated two fingers before setting the pot within arms reach, sliding back between the invitingly parted thighs Madara slipped one of his coated fingers into the reddened, tender opening between pale, firmly muscled buttocks, to soothe the abused flesh as Tobirama began waking up. Madara, feeling him stiffen and tense in preparation to fight slid his left hand up between Tobirama's shoulder blades and quietly spoke. “Calm down, I have no intention of hurting you. The burn salve should help with the friction damage from yesterday, so just relax.” Tobirama gave a slight shiver before slowly relaxing his tensed muscles as Madara moved his hand from Tobirama's back and wiggled his lone finger around spreading the salve as well as brushing over his prostate a few times before inserting the second finger to add both more salve and not so incidentally stretch him as he rubbed and stroked Tobirama's sensitive prostate even more. While preparing Tobirama with one hand, Madara was using the other to coat his own hardening erection with the salve, then he slid his fingers most of the way out of Tobirama using his other hand to replenish the salve and add a third finger before sliding them back in with an erotic wet sound that added to Tobirama's aroused blush, winning Madara a strangled moan and a clenching of the muscles around his fingers as he went back to getting Tobirama completely ready, willing and wanting all of Madara buried deeply inside of him.

Tobirama groaned, rolling his hips upward. “Damn it Madara, I'm not some fragile girl just get on with it!”

Madara lightly swatted him on the butt for his outburst. “I know you were taught patience Tobirama. Exercise some for just a few more minutes. I've already told you I won't hurt you in this way, I'm going to make sure you're ready for me.” He leaned over and nipped the nape of Tobirama's neck just hard enough to sting slightly before giving it a soothing lick, then blowing lightly over the dampened flesh raising goosebumps and causing him to shiver. 

Madara slid his fingers out while sliding his cock in with one smooth, slow stroke that brought forth a deep, rumbling moan from both of them. “I intend to take my own sweet time with this and see to it that both of us enjoy ourselves completely.” Tobirama wasn't sure if that was to be considered a promise or a threat, and at the moment he really couldn't care which it was, as Madara's slick cock slowly withdrew only to fill him again with the same maddening slowness. 

Beautiful moans fell from well formed lips to tickle Madara's ears with such arousing sounds, increasing his own lust and hardening his determination that he would make this round last as long as he possibly could. His strong hands firmly stroking and massaging slowly up Tobirama's sides, then returning to where he started only to repeat their journey as the snug passage around him tightened just a little more with every slow thrust inward. He let out his own moans and grunts as he fought to stay at this slow steady pace. He was going to savour this, all of this because he might never get to have this chance again in his life. He could die on his next mission, or Tobirama could and after having him once Madara wanted to have him as many times as he possibly could, in as many ways as he could imagine, and his imagination was very vivid. All too soon he felt Tobirama's passage tighten around him starting to milk him for his seed, as his new lover gave a shout that was muffled by Tobirama's hand. Knowing he could no longer resist he slid in as deeply as he could and held himself there as he coated Tobirama's insides with his heated seed. This time Madara had the presence of mind to slide out of Tobirama's body and to the side so he wasn't laying on Tobirama again before they both fell into slumber.

When next they woke it was mid-morning, though they couldn't tell inside the earthen room. By silent mutual agreement they began to dress in fresh clothes taken from storage scrolls, when Madara had a thought. “You do realize that we still have to get to the other side of this damn large field of flowers, right? Without using chakra because that seems to make the effects worse.” He nearly cackled out loud at Tobirama's groan.

“After we finish dressing we need to go up and have a look. Perhaps we are farther along than we thought.” The tone of Tobirama's voice said just how unlikely he really thought this was, so Madara refrained from commenting.

They both were standing outside of the door looking for the closest border of the field when Madara sighed, pointing. “There is a small hut over that way just beyond the trees, you should be able to see the planks through the leaves from here. That direction is slightly shorter than the others as well, though not short enough that we won't be all over one another when we reach it.” 

Tobirama looked where he was pointing, raised a brow then looked at him. “I think I can see the wall but it could be my mind just seeing what I wish to be there, as I don't have your visual range.”

Madara's lips twitched. “Do you ever get the feeling the Gods are laughing at us Tobirama?”

“If you had asked that two days ago I would have said it was possible. Now? I say they most assuredly are, long and loudly.” Came his irritated response. Then he took a calming breath, “We had better get this done.” He eyed the distance before saying, with an utterly straight face. “At least we get to have some rest before we need to leave in a day or two.” When he glanced at Madara's shocked face Madara almost missed the amused gleam in his eyes.

“A few days huh? Then we can take our time getting over there.” Madara taunted. “Take a leisurely stroll. Perhaps a roll in the field under the moonlight.”

Tobirama shot him an unimpressed look. “I am not having sex on those blasted flowers, we would never get out of here. We also don't know if overexposure to the raw flowers is harmful. I'm sure both of us would like to keep our male parts in full working order, yes?”

Madara snorted. “You have an incredibly pessimistic outlook on things. You know that, right?”

“If you want to play in the flowers with someone who has a bright sunny outlook at most times, I suggest next time you try for being caught here with Hashirama instead of me.” Came the dry response.

Madara shivered, cringing. “Gah, no!! I would much rather you be here than your brother, thank you just the same. For me the very words 'sex' and 'Hashirama' should not, and will never belong in the same sentence.” This declaration earned him a surprised laugh, and a gesture for them to start the trek to the hoped for hut.

Twenty minutes of running without using chakra later, they were almost halfway across the distance to the hut that Tobirama could now clearly see the outline of, and they were feeling the effects of the flowers burning in their veins. Both young men just hoped that they would make it to the shelter of the hut before they gave in to their desires for each other.

Twenty minutes after that they were breathing raggedly and painfully hard. Very nearly there, and not at all sure they would make it even one more step before lunging at the other to receive blessed relief of the raging fire in their veins. Then finally, finally through the door and impatient hands nearly tearing clothes from heated flesh as the backs of Tobirama's legs met what he hoped was a bed before he was pushed down flat on his back and fast, rough fingers where sliding inside of him to quickly prepare him. Then with a moaned 'oh yes' from both men, a hard cock was in him and thrusting hard into his over excited body, neither man lasted very long as greedy hands clutched roughly at sweaty, over-heated skin as completion was sought fast and dirty. 

As they came back to themselves, Madara frowned, seeing dark bruises. “Did I hu” He began.

“No.” Tobirama cut his question off. “If you had gone slower I may have stabbed you in frustration.” Tobirama cracked a small smile. “Do I need to remind you that I am not in any way delicate?” 

“Good thing you aren't. I have no idea how to respond to that in bed.” Madara muttered.

Even as their blood started the newly familiar slow burn of lust again Tobirama's husky laugh filled the room. “What? No equivalent to Hashirama's Mito for you, Madara?”

“No, thank you. I'll leave the ladies to Izuna.” Demanding lips stole kisses from the icy-haired younger man as their manhood's hardened again, Madara's still inside Tobirama's welcoming heat as he flexed his hips to sink more deeply into him. Tobirama's breath caught on a groan as Madara's tip slid directly against his prostate, an arm slid under the back of his knee lifting it to gain more access and a better angle. The last coherent memory Tobirama had for the rest of that day was of Madara's smug smirk and lusty, possessive eyes.

Madara awoke to see white encompassing his field of vision again and the feel of naked flesh under his hands, 'huh, I could really get used to waking up like this.' He stretched languidly to relieve the multitude of little aches, before pulling Tobirama's awakening form more tightly to him to slide one hand from Tobirama's shoulder down to his hip and back up while they both fully awakened. When Tobirama moved to turn over Madara loosened his hold and lifted himself up enough that he could move easily, as Tobirama settled onto his back Madara tightened his arms and settled himself comfortably. “I don't suppose your any good at cooking, are you?” He voiced his somewhat wistful question.

Tobirama's eyes narrowed at him. “I haven't burned anything in years. Why?” His tone implied that this had better not be a dig about them having discovered that he liked the bottom better than the top or there would be violence.

Madara sighed with a grimace before admitting. “I can't claim that, and something other than field rations would be very nice.”

Tobirama blinked up at him, brow raised. “You can't manage simple camp cooking?”

Madara glared slightly at him. “The last time I attempted to cook, the egg came out half scorched and half raw. I have since been banned from attempting to make food ever again.”

While his face remained calm and composed, Tobirama's eyes lit with laughter at this admission. He gave a slight nod of his head, “I will see what I can manage to put together.” He received an enthusiastic kiss for his offer to feed Madara real food instead of making them eat dried or salted food again. First things first though, where were their clothes?

Madara let out a satisfied, almost blissful hum as Tobirama's eyes danced with laughter at him. 

They had just finished a plain meal with Madara having done the dishes and were now reluctantly considering that they would have to part ways soon to return to their respective Clans. “We'll see each other out and about on missions. If we're alone I see no reason to not enjoy each other's company while we can, if we are truly fortunate your brother and I will be able to establish this Village we both want to create before too long and we can possibly be more. Until then...” He trailed off reluctantly looking at Tobirama while unhappily stating, “Until then we speak of this to no one, and enjoy our time together. Yes?”

“Yes. I have no desire to be executed by my own family.” Came Tobirama's quiet response. With a nod and a last lingering kiss they both leaped away in separate directions, Tobirama glanced back once before he was out of sight. If he had kept looking a few moments longer he would have seen Madara look back at him as well, sliding a finger along a storage scroll attached to his belt simply marked 'flowers', while wearing a smirk on his lips and lecherously thinking 'next time'.


	2. The Gods really are laughing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again after Madara has had an interesting mission.

Chapter 2: The Gods Really Are Laughing

 

It had been two extremely irritating weeks since the flower incident and with his current mission Madara was more positive than ever before that the Gods were, indeed, laughing at his life. Hell, as soon as _he_ had gotten a good look at what this mission was about he had nearly wet himself, he laughed so hard. What was so funny, you ask. The mission scroll had simply said that the client had sent a team of thirty civilian workers to harvest and begin the processing of a valuable crop, and the workers instead decided to try to take the harvested product for themselves. The Uchiha Clan had picked up the well paying job for one and decided to give it to Madara to get him out of their hair so his Father, Tajima wouldn't strangle him for how irritable he was being.

What was the half processed crop? The flowers from two weeks ago. The centres compressed into one pound bricks, and the rest of the plant stuffed into cylinders then steam distilled for the oils and floral water that still had the same effects, though weaker, as the pollen heavy centres. A good part of why he was laughing was because he now got to add to his small stash of the aphrodisiac, after all the mission scroll said there would be fifty of the bricks, twenty vials of oil, and thirty bottles of floral water. There was no one living to say that there had been more, now was there? So he smiled to himself and whistled a happy tune as he sealed five bricks, nine vials of oil, and thirteen bottles of floral water into a storage scroll for himself, and Tobirama of course. When he dropped off the heads of the workers and the scrolls that contained the rest of the product, he would just have to see the instructions for the rest of the processing as well as the proportions to be used, and he would have enough of the aphrodisiac to last him for use with Tobirama for a good long while.

Another week passed before he saw the tell tale icy white spikes of Tobirama's hair again. He had just successfully finished a tedious mission to find the proof of a minor noble committing treason against his Daimyo, and sent off the evidence. When he caught a glimpse of a blur of gleaming white from the corner of his eye. Looking to his left quickly, he confirmed he did indeed see the icy-haired young man who, from the look of his armour had just ended his mission as well. Giving his chakra a small pulse he saw Tobirama's head snap up, eyes swiftly looking around for the source of the pulse. Madara shifted his body slightly and Tobirama's red pupil-less eyes locked on his face, a brow lifting in surprise. Tobirama's chin jerked just barely noticeably toward an Inn, after receiving a small nod he continued on his way to the cozy Inn that had a hot-spring attached. Entering the reception area he nodded to the motherly looking woman behind the counter as he approached to inquire after the price of a room for the night, which turned out to be very reasonable for this time of year. The owner explained that the summer had been very rainy and much fewer people had come for the local festivals, or to pass through to other areas so the rates were lowered to encourage people that did pass through to stay there for at least a night. Taking a room for the night, which included unlimited access to the hot-spring Madara made his way up the stairs, as he reached the top a familiar voice murmured. “I have room twenty-three, turn left and from there it's the second door on the left.”

Holding out the key to his own room so Tobirama could read the 'twenty-five' engraved on it, “So. Hot-spring first?” His lips twitched with good humour. “Soak out some of the aches and kinks? Then a little something more private?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively as Tobirama gave a low chuckle at the ridiculous mock lecherous look. “How long do you have before you have to return home?”

“Two more days. Any more than that and questions will be asked about the delay.” He lifted a shoulder in a shrug. “I don't really want my Father's undivided attention directed at me, even less so if he may think I am slacking in any way.” He frowned. “I can't speak for your father, but mine is very dedicated to obedience and following orders at all times no matter what extenuating circumstances may exist.” He sighed with a frown.

Madara scowled. “Here I thought my Father was a hard ass. At least he'll listen if things have changed from when the orders were given.” He was about to reach for his door, when he turned back to Tobirama. “So hot-spring?”

Tobirama's lips twitched up in a small smile. “Yes, you pervert the hot-spring. I have every intention of removing the sweat and dried blood I'm covered head to toe in, before indulging in other activities.” Seeing the question forming on Madara's face, he was quick to add. “Calm yourself none of its mine. My target was fairly well guarded, that's all.”

Madara's face cleared of worry as he nodded before a gleeful smirk spread across his face. Noticing this Tobirama gave him a wary look that just caused the smirk to edge toward evil, before his expression cleared to a near angelic innocence. Tobirama took a half step away in alarm, eyes widening. “When we get back up here remind me to tell you about the mission I had a week ago.”

Tobirama gave him a doubtful look, obviously not at all sure he wanted to know what prompted that expression, but reluctantly willing to play along. For now. “I have a feeling I'll regret this, but alright. Meet you in the hot-spring in five minutes?” He waited only long enough to see Madara's nod, before opening the security seal on his own door to duck in for a change of clothes and his towel, resetting the security seal and making his way to the hot-spring.

 

Wisps and spirals of steam curled around pale lean muscled thighs, curling up to firm buttocks before rising further to lightly caress an equally firm chest as Tobirama poured hot water over his head then began soaping himself from head to toe. This was the instantly cock hardening sight that greeted Madara as he entered the bathing area of the hot-spring. Pausing to moisten his suddenly dry mouth, Madara swallowed hard before attempting to speak. Only to have his breath stolen and his sharingan activate as Tobirama bent over to pick up the second bucket of hot water from the bench and began to slowly pour it over himself to rinse the soap from his hair and body. Madara stood transfixed, watching the small rivers of water pushing the light coating of suds before them as they traced the planes and angles of Tobirama's form, causing Madara to lick his dry lips hungrily.

Exerting more control over himself than he ever had before he wrenched his gaze away from the incredibly tempting sight of a wet and naked Tobirama less than ten feet away, which wasn't helping him to reign in his rampaging libido one little bit. He concentrated on deactivating his sharingan then cleaning himself off so that they could soak and then return to one of their rooms to enjoy their all too brief time together, when his thoughts were interrupted by the feel of hands on his shoulders and lips on his neck. The hands slid down under and around to the front of his chest to teasingly play with his nipples, as the lips and tongue on his throat became sucking kisses sure to leave bruises for all to see the next day, tearing a lusty moan from him as Tobirama maneuvered him over to the bench. Madara thought for a moment that Tobirama might want to top as he pushed him down to lay on the bench, but tossed that idea as Tobirama straddled his hips while reaching down their bodies to grasp Madara's hard cock and line it up with his apparently already prepared entrance, before sliding down far enough to engulf the head of Madara's throbbing erection in velvety heat then pausing to let his body adjust to the intrusion. Just as he had relaxed enough to continue he felt hands take a firm hold on his hips. Looking down, he saw a pair of gleaming black eyes gazing back up at him from a smirking face, and had just enough warning to brace himself as Madara pushed down with his hands while thrusting up with his hips to bury his cock deeply in him. Tobirama's head snapped back as he cried out at the swift impaling on Madara's sizable erection, even as he ground his hips down as far as he could to take all of him inside, another moan rumbling from deep in his chest and out past his lips. “Oh yes, like that!” Tobirama gasped. “That feels so good!”

Madara gave a husky chuckle. “If you like that, just wait for later. I intend to thoroughly destroy your ability to form sentences.” Madara promised roughly, as he thrust up again into clinging heat and grasped Tobirama's flushed, leaking cock giving it a firm stroke. He was positive this round wouldn't last very long for either of them as he happily watched Tobirama's face as he set about fucking himself on Madara's cock until he met Madara's eyes and deliberately slowed his pace while tightening and relaxing his inner muscles, lips twitching upward. Madara eyed him with a small mildly irked frown. “You're just asking for it, you tease.” He hissed, as he rubbed Tobirama's erection a little more roughly, kneading the sensitive flesh and stroking his thumb over the head just this side of too hard earned him a shiver and soundless groan as Tobirama's neck arched. Both of them were breathing hard when Madara leaned up, reaching out his hand to grasp the back of Tobirama's neck and pull him down to utterly ravish his lips. As callused hands tangled in his hair Madara shifted them over so Tobirama was on his back on the bench with Madara leaning over him, he gave a deep hard thrust that he made sure hit Tobirama's prostate dead on. “I think the games are over for this round. Don't you agree Tobirama?” Just as he asked that question he gave another hard thrust to Tobirama's prostate that actually earned him a strangled whimper, he smirked while continuing to drive them both to the edge of bliss, and then shove them over the precipice with a shout from both throats.

A few minutes later they were both regaining their breath, when Madara started to laugh breathlessly. “I hope you had the presence of mind to put up privacy seals, or we may have mentally scarred the other people at this Inn.” He said with no little glee in his voice. Tobirama snorted with mock offence. “Of course I did.” He continued with a shrug. “I activated them when you were washing. No need to traumatize the locals.” It took a few more minutes before they decided they wanted to have another quick wash and a brief soak to relax fully then they were ready to begin collecting their things to return to Tobirama's room. They had decided not to use the second room as Tobirama had been in his for a few days already and had put up temporary security seals, so no one would know the difference if they made it look like Madara had stayed in his own assigned room anyway. They also didn't want to waste any of the time they had managed to get with each other by being in separate rooms, even if they were side by side.

In Tobirama's room he reluctantly reminded Madara to tell him about his mission from a week ago. Madara gave him an almost evil look and a very distressing cackle that had Tobirama giving him a wide eyed stare. “I am more convinced than ever that the Gods are really laughing at us, and possibly betting on the outcome. You'll never guess what half processed crop I was hired to take back from the overly ambitious workers who were originally supposed to bring it to its owners.” Madara stated smugly.

Tobirama groaned. “Those damned flowers.” He growled, more than a little irked.

“I nearly made myself sick I was laughing so hard when I found out what the 'crop' was. Get this though, they gave me set amounts for the partially processed product. So I got to keep a little something for us to enjoy for quite some time.” He waggled the storage scroll at Tobirama before opening it to show him what the seals contained. “Better yet, even with the amount I liberated they still got more than they had listed for all of it. So no one will be able to tell I have it, so long as we don't let anyone see it or speak of it outside of secured areas.” Madara leered playfully at Tobirama as he pulled a fist sized jar out of a different scroll and placed it on the bed-side table, while he finished telling him of the mission. “So, how tired are you?” He laughed as Tobirama rolled his eyes in exasperation at him.

Strong callused hands grasped his forearms, pulling him forward as warm lips closed over his own smiling ones and eager hands slid up around the back of his neck to thread through his hair. “Not all that tired, but if you use any of that aphrodisiac on me you had better use it on yourself as well. If you don't the next time you may just find yourself liberally dosed, trussed up like a wild game hen and left to stew for several hours.” Tobirama warned in a tone that made it clear he wasn't joking.

Madara shivered, “As promising as parts of that sound I think I'll take a pass, and just use the aphrodisiac on both of us at the same time.” Then he rasped against Tobirama's lips. “How do you feel about letting me try that with you some other time?” He smiled as he stole languid kisses. “The tying up thing that is?”

“Maybe later.” The Senju gave a lop-sided grin. “We'll have to see if we want to try other things more. I seem to recall not being able to decide if I liked giving or getting oral pleasure better. We'll simply have to try both ways again, won't we?” Tobirama murmured as he bit down on Madara's neck just below and behind his ear, wrenching a moan from his dark haired lover.

“Oh, definitely. I seem to recall a few things that I wanted to revisit as well.” Madara agreed. Capturing Tobirama's lips in another demanding kiss. Madara's hands sneakily grasped the yellow obi of Tobirama's shirt, undoing the knot as he kissed and nipped his lips, then sliding his hands underneath to naked skin, tweaking nipples and firmly massaging his toned chest. A smirk stole across his face as Tobirama groaned, before returning the favour getting a throaty moan in exchange. Neither could say with any certainty who started undoing whose pants first, just that they were both standing naked in the middle of the room impatient hands trying to feel everywhere at once, tongues battling and rubbing their hard cocks against each other.

Tobirama finally managed to wrench his lips away from Madara's long enough to gasp. “Bed! Now!” Madara reached down grabbing the back of Tobirama's thigh just above the knee, lifting it to wrap around his waist as Tobirama wrapped the other leg around him and he made the three quick steps to the bed. He slid his knee onto the mattress as he lowered Tobirama, their lips still locked together his left hand reaching for the jar, a proper lubricant this time, and undid the seal that kept it closed to dip two fingers in and gather a generous amount of the slick, barely liquid lubricant.

As he began to circle Tobirama's opening he broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Tobirama's, he asked, “Do you remember that I said I intend to completely destroy your ability to form sentences?” When Tobirama looked at him with half lidded eyes and nodded he gave a husky chuckle. “That starts now.” As he kissed Tobirama again his tongue seeking out the others, Madara slid both fingers smoothly into the still slightly loosened opening making Tobirama's lips part from his in an aroused gasp as his hips lifted off the bed and a ragged moan was pulled from the younger man. Madara took instant advantage by sliding a third finger into the pliant opening earning a hitched breath and arched back from a fully aroused and ready Tobirama.

“Damn it Madara, hurry up!” A gleeful smirk, then Madara is lifting Tobirama's leg from around his waist up onto his shoulder while hooking his elbow under the other knee to lift Tobirama's tailbone off of the bed as Madara slicks up his flushed cock, a hard thrust that wrenches a shout from both throats and Madara's cock is buried balls deep in Tobirama for the second time that afternoon. Without giving him any time to adjust Madara pulled back and thrust into Tobirama's clinging heat again, with a breathless laugh he maintained the hard driving pace for several minutes before pulling back and sliding, oh so slowly back in as his left hand slid around Tobirama's sweat covered thigh to grasp his neglected cock giving a slow rubbing stroke up then back down the leaking straining length getting a near whine and moaned 'Madara'. Ignoring all of Tobirama's protests and pleas to go faster Madara kept this slow and steady pace until Tobirama was not only looking utterly frustrated but resigned, then he plunged back into the hard, bone shaking rhythm causing Tobirama's back to arch off the mattress as he let out a wordless shout and writhed beneath him hands gripping the sheets with white-knuckles.

Brows furrowed Tobirama's red pupil-less eyes met Madara's gleaming obsidian and narrowed. Tobirama's right hand snaked up to clamp onto the back of Madara's neck, pulling his head down without resistance so Tobirama could kiss him. Madara carefully kept the kisses to light pecks so Tobirama couldn't bite him in retaliation for the taunting slowness of his former pace and found his nipple receiving a twisting pinch instead. That earned Tobirama three short, fast, hard stabbing thrusts directly on to his prostate making him writhe, pulling a whimper from him and leaving him panting for breath. “Now Tobirama, behave. Just enjoy yourself and let me do all of the work.” Madara chided, grinning he asked, tauntingly. “Can you still form sentences?”

“Yes.............. you........teasing........fucking.......bastard.” Panted Tobirama.

“Hn.” Madara shifted, spreading his knees as he lifted Tobirama's lower body higher with his own upper body curving over-top to gain more leverage. “I'll just have to remedy that, won't I?” Was the only semi-warning Tobirama got before Madara began to pound into him, hitting his prostate hard on every stroke. Madara was also putting the calluses on his hands to good use as the roughened skin was used on all the most arousing places on Tobirama's sensitive cock, pulling all sorts of wonderful sounds from the usually calm, composed Senju. While making him writhe a small part of Madara's mind was paying careful attention to just how close to orgasm Tobirama was and when he felt the tell tale drawing up of Tobirama's sac he slid his hand down to the base of Tobirama's cock, using the thumb and forefinger to circle the base tightly and prevent his lover from releasing his seed.

“Nooooooo.” came Tobirama's very vocal objection.

Madara couldn't keep a smirk off of his face, because that _was_ a whine he had just gotten from Tobirama's lips. “Shh....Tobirama. Soon.” He gasped, as he continued his assault on Tobirama's over stimulated prostate until he could feel his own completion relentlessly bearing down on him. He released his grip on the base of Tobirama's cock to start stroking again, getting a hoarse shout as all of Tobirama's pale body tensed. Madara felt the silken sheath he was buried in contract on him tightly before starting to milk him of his seed, at the same time he felt Tobirama's seed coat the pad of Madara's thumb and dribble down onto his pale tense abdomen as Madara let go of the tight rein he had managed to keep on his own release with a deep grunt as his seed painted Tobirama's passage.

After he had control of his muscles again Madara lowered Tobirama's legs to the bed as he slid his spent member out of him, both of them still breathing raggedly. He reached for a scroll he had prepared for when he next ran into Tobirama, unsealing the bowl of warm water with a wash cloth he dipped the cloth in then wrung it out until it wasn't dripping all over the place but still wet enough to use. He sat beside his icy-haired lover, who had turned toward him in curiosity propping himself up on his elbows when Madara had gotten up, seeing the protest forming he leaned over and kissed him firmly. “I know you aren't delicate. You can't argue though that I'm not responsible for half of the mess, so just let me clean you up without any fuss and we can both get some sleep, yeah?” His lips twitched up as Tobirama scowled at him unable to deny his logic, no matter how much he would like to, so with a resigned sigh, Tobirama grudgingly lay back and let him clean him up. “Don't be so sulky, I promise next time you can clean yourself up.” Madara said as he rinsed the cloth and returned to the bed to wrap his arms around Tobirama and kiss him deeply once more as they both settled in for the night.

“I don't sulk.” Tobirama's sleepy voice murmured.

"Hm, stubborn then?” Madara chuckled as he got an agreeing noise.

This time when Madara woke he was wrapped around Tobirama with one arm pinned under his head the other arm wrapped securely around his waist and Tobirama's head half on the pillow, half on his arm just below his own head. Still half asleep, warm and comfortable Madara was in no hurry to wake Tobirama and decided to let him wake on his own while Madara enjoyed the rare two-fold pleasure of sleeping in and being with Tobirama when he woke.


End file.
